The present invention relates to an improved sewing machine and in particular to an automatic sewing machine for hemming tee-shirt sleeves and body panels using a twin or three needle bottom cover stitch machine for federal stitch types 406 and 407.
The present invention in one broad form comprises an automatic feeder unit, adapted for operation with a sewing head having a main shaft, comprising;
a feed conveyor; PA0 a feed motor which drives a top feed conveyor located above said feed conveyor; and PA0 a synchronizer which is coupled to the main shaft of the sewing head, to control the speed of the feed motor in relation to the speed of the sewing head. PA0 a feed dog and throat plate assembly for an automatic sewing machine for hemming fabric and chaining off between fabric pieces comprising:
In another form the invention comprises:
a throat plate having a first pair of longitudinally extending spaced apart parallel slots, and located therebetween, at one end, a second pair of parallel slots and a substantially c-shaped slot which forms the chaining finger, and located at or just beyond the other end a fifth slot, such that a relatively large land is formed between the chaining finger and the fifth slot sufficient to retain the chain stitch during chaining off; PA1 a first foot assembly having two parallel feed dogs adapted to operate in the first pair of slots and a third feed dog adapted to operate in the said fifth slot; and a second foot assembly comprising four feed dogs which operate in the first and second pair of slots.
The present invention will now be described by way of example with reference to the accompanying drawings in which: